


Кроссдрессинг Кроссбоунса

by Schwesterchen, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Да, на вечеринке у Мерсер выпивка льется рекой. Да, они играют в «Правда или вызов». Но это не объясняет, почему Рамлоу оказывается посреди гостиной, втиснутый в красное платье.





	Кроссдрессинг Кроссбоунса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossbones Crossdressing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995714) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



Да, на вечеринке у Мерсер выпивка льется рекой. Да, они играют в «Правда или вызов». Но это не объясняет, почему Рамлоу оказывается посреди гостиной, втиснутый в красное платье Мерсер.  
По крайней мере, он предполагает, что платье принадлежит Мерсер. Он щурится, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться, перед глазами плывет. Платье короткое — заканчивается выше колена, обнажая волосатые ноги, а еще тесное — так сдавливает грудную клетку, что наверняка треснет, если Рамлоу вздумается вдохнуть поглубже. И передвигаться в нем можно лишь в половину обычного шага. Хорошо хоть, рукавов нет, и руки относительно свободны.  
Кстати, насчет шагов — у Рамлоу болят ступни. Его взгляд путешествует ниже кружевного подола: там колени, покрытые волосами голени… И туфли на шпильках. Долгую секунду Рамлоу обдумывает это открытие. Шпильки кое-что объясняют — вот почему его шатает. А еще размерчик маловат, судя по тому, как торчат пятки. И туфли красные, что тоже понятно — в тон платью.  
Итак, с туфлями все ясно. А вот с платьем — не очень. Рамлоу уверен, что туфли связаны с платьем, иначе в них тоже нет смысла. Что приводит его туда, откуда он начал. Какого черта он пошатывается посреди гостиной, обряженный в шмотки Мерсер?  
Эта мысль обращает его внимание еще на кое-что: его текущее местонахождение. Гостиная. Помещение, где обычно собираются люди. Уже, собственно, собрались. С опаской подняв глаза от дурацкого наряда, Рамлоу встречает чей-то взгляд, оправдывающий его худшие подозрения: он не один.  
— Ого, командир, — говорит обладатель глаз пронзительным голосом Вестфаля. — Офигеть.  
Рамлоу хочется ему врезать. Ясное дело. Так оно обычно и бывает.  
— Чего ждем? — спрашивает Мерсер с другого конца комнаты.  
Рамлоу разворачивается к ней: должно быть, слишком быстро, потому что спотыкается и едва умудряется удержаться на ногах. Мерсер ухмыляется. В отличие от Вестфаля, растянувшегося на зеленом кожаном диване, она стоит возле стола, который едва виден под ковром разномастных бутылок разной степени наполненности. Судя по тому, как Мерсер держит телефон и глядит скорее на экран, чем на Рамлоу, она снимает видео. Кровь бросается в лицо, и если бы кто-нибудь на это указал, то Рамлоу свалил бы все на опьянение. Голова идет кругом, мысли путаются, он не помнит, почему напялил тесное платье — следовательно, он пьян. Вообще-то, такие симптомы могут указывать и на стирание памяти, но чудо-кресла поблизости не наблюдается, а бутылки вот они, рядом.  
— Ты должен был спеть «Джин в бутылке», — продолжает Мерсер.  
Ладно. Чего?  
— Я слов не знаю, — говорит, точнее, мямлит Рамлоу в попытке выиграть немного времени, чтобы понять, какого черта здесь творится.  
Ну и еще он действительно не знает слов.  
Отключившись от жалоб Мерсер, Рамлоу старается собраться с мыслями. Его команда здесь. Значит, задание? Иногда, если операция требует, ему приходится переодеваться. Правда, не в женщину, но все-таки. Рамлоу трясет головой, от чего чуть не валится с нетвердых ног. Он пьян, и он у Мерсер. При условии, что задание не заключается в том, чтобы соблазнить Вестфаля, втереться в доверие, а затем излечить от кретинизма посредством пули в лоб (что вряд ли: даже Вестфаль не такой идиот), ситуация к работе отношения не имеет.  
— Зато он знает «Красивая», — вдруг говорит Роллинз.  
Рамлоу рывком поворачивает голову: Роллинза он раньше не замечал, потому что тот статуей сидит в дальнем углу. Вид у него скучный, но Рамлоу знает это выражение: внутри Роллинз просто помирает со смеху. Рамлоу и самому охота помереть, но до смеха ему как до Луны. Вот прямо сейчас он предпочел бы оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Желательно в одиночестве. Желательно не в платье. Он трогает себя за щеку: кожа горячая, притом что пальцы у него далеко не холодные.  
Мерсер вздергивает бровь на Роллинза, потом — на Рамлоу.  
— Серьезно?  
— Только потому, что Вестфаль, когда за рулем, крутит ее на повторе, — защищается Рамлоу.  
Роллинз тоже поднимает брови:  
— Если она тебя так бесит, нафига ты пускаешь Вестфаля за руль?  
С ответом Рамлоу затрудняется, вместо этого вновь пытаясь сосредоточиться на насущной проблеме. Правда или вызов, услужливо подсказывает память. Ага. Это объясняет и платье, и каблуки, и песни.  
— Тогда пой «Красивая», — распоряжается Мерсер.  
Все нормально, говорит себе Рамлоу. Это вызов. Ему приходилось делать и более дурацкие вещи. Не такие постыдные, но определенно более дурацкие. В следующий раз, когда придется загадывать кому-то вызов, он уж отыграется.  
И Рамлоу, забыв про телефон Мерсер, прочищает горло и заводит:  
— Каждый день так прекрасен… 

 

Когда Рамлоу просыпается, бедра что-то сдавливает. Он садится выяснить, в чем дело, и тут же об этом жалеет: перед глазами плывет, желудок протестует. Рамлоу сглатывает водянистую слюну, кривится от отвратительного вкуса во рту. И, ожидая, пока тупой организм утихомирится, смотрит вниз. Ноги ему никто не связывал — просто Рамлоу почему-то все еще в платье. И оно, тесное само по себе, еще и перекрутилось. Что ж, по крайней мере он в постели, а не в канаве.  
— Доброе утро, — хрипло доносится справа, и Рамлоу падает с кровати.  
Подняв голову, он видит Роллинза, который смотрит с недоумением. Рамлоу заставляет себя расслабиться. Им и прежде приходилось спать в одной постели, к тому же они оба одеты, так что все нормально. Правда, Рамлоу по-прежнему в платье, что не очень нормально, но, во всяком случае, нормальнее, чем могло бы быть. Хоть туфли куда-то делись, и то хорошо.  
— Почему я все еще в этом? — вопрошает он, поднявшись и поправив подол.  
— Видимо, оно тебе нравится, — отвечает Роллинз. — Чувствуешь себя красивым.  
— Черта с два, — бурчит Рамлоу.  
Чувствуя, как горит лицо и кружится голова — должно быть, хмель не выветрился… сколько же он выпил? — Рамлоу сдирает с себя возмутительную тряпку и с наслаждением вдыхает полной грудью. А Роллинз пялится на него с изумленным видом и вдруг начинает ржать.  
— Какого хрена?  
Роллинз и раньше видел его голым. Неужели что-нибудь случилось с его…  
Рамлоу не голый. Он хуже.  
Очевидно, когда он одевался, то в пьяном угаре рассудил, что наряд будет не полным без подходящего белья. И в этом же пьяном угаре решил, что красные атласные трусики подойдут как нельзя лучше. Возможно, к платью они и подходили, а вот ему — определенно нет. Они слишком маленькие, чтобы прикрыть хозяйство, и врезаются в задницу. Что объясняет, почему ему все еще неудобно.  
Роллинз начинает задыхаться.  
— Дышать не могу! — сипит он, по щекам катятся слезы.  
Рамлоу разрывается между желаниями надеть платье обратно и стащить чертовы трусики — ни одна из перспектив не вызывает особого вдохновения. Поэтому он довольно долго стоит неподвижно, уламывая затуманенный разум сотрудничать. Ситуацию это никак не спасает.  
— Да заткнись ты! — приказывает он Роллинзу, включив командирский голос.  
Результат прямо противоположный: Роллинз не затыкается, продолжая умирать со смеху, причем с явным перекосом в сторону «умирать». Рамлоу, наконец, срывает трусики — все равно Мерсер вряд ли захочет их обратно — и решает прекратить страдания Роллинза путем его удушения. И так как ослабевший от хохота Роллинз не в состоянии защищаться, Рамлоу без проблем удается залезть на кровать и схватить его за горло.  
В этот момент в спальню вваливается Вестфаль.  
— О Боже, — выпаливает он и тут же разворачивается обратно в коридор. — Синтия, где у тебя отбеливатель? Я тут такое увидел…  
Рамлоу со стоном освобождает Роллинза. Тот уже перестал смеяться и вместо этого жадно хватает воздух, так что да, действия Рамлоу и впрямь помогли.  
— Вас всем конец, — негромко обещает Рамлоу.  
Роллинз вытирает глаза.  
— И мне тоже? А я думал, я у тебя в любимчиках.  
— И что навело тебя на эту блестящую мысль? — Рамлоу оглядывается в поисках своей одежды, но ее нигде не видно.  
— Ты станцевал у меня на коленях.  
Рамлоу моргает.  
— Тебе дури в выпивку подсыпали?  
— Я серьезно. Мерсер все засняла.  
Рамлоу пялится на Роллинза долгие несколько секунд.  
— Прикалываешься.  
Он бы такое запомнил. Сколько бы ни выпил — такое он бы точно запомнил.  
Роллинз ухмыляется.  
— Признайся, ты ведь повелся.  
На что Рамлоу сталкивает его с кровати


End file.
